A Touch of Destiny
by Kuran Juuri
Summary: The Winter war is over. He is now the Captain Commander of Soul Society and she is the Lieutenant of the 13th Division. What will happen when a Mighty Ice Dragon and a Pure Snow Butterfly find comfort in each other after both having lost there loved ones?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach but I do own the story plot! D

**A Touch of Destiny**

**Paring:** Hitsugaya Toushiro/Kuchiki Rukia

**Rating:** T for now M later

**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** The Winter war is over. He is now the Captain Commander of Soul Society and she is the Lieutenant of the 13th Division. What will happen when a Fierce, Mighty Ice Dragon and a Pure, Enchanting Snow Butterfly find comfort in each other after both having lost one of there most precious friends?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, maybe possessive and dark moments, sex, mild Out-Of-Character, and language.

**Note: **This is my first Bleach story and I know I have chosen a Crack paring but I find these two character matching. That is my opinion so I don't want to get any flames of that you don't like this paring! If you don't like them then I suggest that you should not read my story because its all the way HitsuRuki!

I have read some very good HitsuRuki story's so I decided that I also wanted to write one! I really must give credit to the SouTaicho of the HitsuRuki Army BlackBelt for getting me in to, to write this story because of her wonderful HitsuRuki Story Conversing the Dragon! Thanks!

**Chapter One**

**A New Beginning, A New Start**

The Winter War was over. Aizen Sosuke has been defeated.

_Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toushiro were in the end the only one who were in the same room to face Aizen. The two had it very hard. Both where extremely pissed of at the traitor. How'd he hurt there friends and played dirty games with them only to be a fucking god._

_Both the Shinigami's fought with everything they had until, Kurosaki Ichigo realized that there was no other way, Aizen had the Hougyoku the only option was to obtain it and try to destroy it. Aizen and the Hougyoku were one. The Hougyoku was placed in the center of his heart. That is why he obtained such monstrous power._

_"Toushiro, we can't destroy him like this! He's way to powerful!!" Ichigo screamed and looked at the white haired Captain._

_"I know!! But what els can we do?! It seems like he's getting stronger with every god damn second!!" Hitsugaya screamed and looked back at the orange haired shinigami._

_Ichigo still looked at Hitsugaya with a very different look. Hitsugaya frowned a little as he noticed that, his eyes became suddenly wide as he knew what Kurosaki was thinking._

_"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled at him as he saw him close his eyes and open them with full determination, meaning that he is not going to change his mind._

_"It's my only chance.." Kurosaki said as he was gathering all the reiatsu he had in his whole body for one final blow. Aizen on the other hand chuckled evilly had he looked at Ichigo._

_"Ichigo-kun, do you really think that with all the reiatsu you have in that body of yours, will really defeat me?" Aizen said mockingly. Kurosaki growled as his torn mask was getting whole again. Red and dark reiatsu formed around Ichigo, as he tried to gather as much as he could._

_"I don't think it.. I know it for sure!" He said as he saw he was ready for the final and last strike._

_"Kurosaki!! Don't it's to--" Hitsugaya was cut off when Ichigo looked at him._

_"Toushiro, do me a favor will ya?" He gently said as he closed his eyes and reopened them again. He couldn't see it but under his mask his lips formed a smirk. Hitsugaya nodded slowly._

_"After I give this blow.. Kill the bastard and send him to fucking Hell will ya?!" Kurosaki said. Hitsugaya looked at him with a firm look before tightening his grip on Hyourinmaru, glaring back at Aizen._

_"I most definitely will" Hitsugaya said low as his glare deepens. Ichigo also looked back at his opponent as he growled and charged forward towards him. Aizen just laughed out loud as he also charged towards Ichigo. As they met everything in the room was filled with red and white light. The immense force of reiatsu threw Hitsugaya against the wall. A few moments later the light dimmed._

_Hitsugaya could see the two up standing against each other. His eyes widen as he saw that Aizen's sword pierced true Kurosaki, his mask was all gone. He spit blood as Aizen pulled his sword out of him. Aizen laughed at the young shinigami as he fell lifeless on the ground._

_"I told you that you wont kill me" He was about to put a final blow towards the orange haired shinigami but was stopped by Hyourinmaru._

_"Oh, so I see that the little genius is trying to stop me now well to bad tha--" He was cut off when Hyourinmaru sliced his chest open, blood pouring all over. Aizen had a look of shock all written over his face._

_"As I already said to kurosaki. I most definitely will kill you and send you to fucking HELL!!" Hitsugaya screamed and stabbed him full in the heart. Aizen eyes went wide when he realized what has happened. Blood came out of his mouth as he looked at the white haired Captain._

_"The Hougyoku is gone. Kurosaki destroyed it and without it you have lost all your power. This is for what you have done to everybody, to soul society, to the shinigami's, to Kurosaki and to... Hinamori!!" He yelled and draw his sword out as Aizen began to yell out of pain as his whole body was now surrounded in cold thick Ice._

_"Die and rot in hell... Aizen Sosuke!" Hitsugaya hissed as he cut the Ice block where Aizen in was, making it fall in million's of pieces._

_"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya said as he quickly bend over his bloody body. His bankai disappeared as he watched Kurosaki. He was hardly breathing and he looked completely torn up._

_"Kurosaki, wake up, look at me!" Hitsugaya demanded. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly as a tiny smirk made way on his lips._

_"Y-Yo... T-Toushiro,.. d-did you do... w-what I.. t-told... you..?" He asked in bare whisper. He had a hard time breathing and he already lost a lot of blood._

_"You must not talk I will bring you to the fourth squa--" He was cut off when Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his Captain haori._

_"D-Don't.. I-I.. I need y-you to promise... me.. s-something.." Ichigo said as he gave Hitsugaya a pleading look. He already knew that he wouldn't make it. His time was already coming to a end and Hitsugaya knew it. He looked at him as Ichigo took his own bloody hand into Hitsugaya's hand who was covered in his own blood. He knew he couldn't back away now. It was a blood oath._

_"P-Protect them! P-Protect m-my family... C-Chado, I-Ishida, Renji-i, I-Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro a-and... and Rukia!! I-I w-want You to... p-protect them... Promise m-me.." Ichigo said as more blood was pouring down his mouth. Hitsugaya noticed Ichigo squeeze his hand harder when he said the name of Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo gave Hitsugaya a look he had never see him made such a face. A face that said 'I trust you with the most important thing in my life.' I trust you..._

_Hitsugaya closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing a grin on his face._

_"Do you need to ask.." A smirk appeared on Ichigo's face as he scowled a little._

_"T-Thanks-s... H-Hitsug-gaya-T-taicho..." Ichigo said as he coughed again slowly closing his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face instead of that usual scowl of him. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he shook Kurosaki a few times and checked his pulse but it was to late. He gently laid his arm down next to his side as Hitsugaya slowly stood up looking down at him. Pulling of his Captain Haori and laid it on the now lifeless body. Hitsugaya's vision started to blur as he felt that he could hardly stand on his own legs. He said one more thing before darkness came over him._

_"No, it's not Hitsugaya-Taicho... It's Toushiro for you..."_

**--**

It's been 6 months since Aizen was defeated. Soul Society was pretty damaged and was still recovering. The war had taken many life's, but no one of Captain class ore lieutenant class died, how ever there were a few who were seriously wounded. They were recovering at the 4th Division. One of them was Captain of the 10th Division Hitsugaya Toushiro.

He was nock out for 2 whole weeks. His Lieutenant found him next to the lifeless body of Kurosaki Ichigo. She feared that he had died. He looked bad, he had lost a lot of blood. Unohana-Taicho said that he had a very strong will to live. He should have died from the wounds on his body but somehow he miraculous survived. It seems that it wasn't his time yet.

After he woke up from his long coma, Yamamoto-Genryusai visited him and asked him what happened during his battle with Aizen. He told everything to the last detail except the promise he made with Kurosaki. He found that to private. It was something between him and Kurosaki.

Yamamoto-Genryusai was glad what Hitsugaya told him. He noticed some change in the white haired Captain. Ever since he came back from Hueco Mundo, he had this enormous reiatsu around him. Yamamoto-Genryusai knew it had something to do with Hyourinmaru. Ever since Hitsugaya was in a coma, the sword had a immense power surrounding it. He could tell that he was now 5 times stronger then before. Yamamoto knew that ever since he became a Captain his power began to grow even further. This boy had tremendous power. The white haired Captain could even surpass him. He had the most strongest Ice Zanpakuto of whole Soul Society and the old man knew that Hyourinmaru's power was not fully awakened yet. It was getting stronger.

He was getting old and after all that Soul Society had been thru they needed a strong and young Captain Commander.

After Unohana-Taicho told Hitsugaya that his status was stabile and that he had permission to leave the 4th Division, he suddenly got a message that Yamamoto-Genryusai wanted to see him. He thought that he wanted to speak about the reorganizing of his squad since he lost a few of his seated people but was overwhelmed when the subject was about something different, _much_ more different.

_"E-Excuse me?.." Hitsugaya said perplexed._

_"You heard me very well Hitsugaya-Taicho. I want you to be the next Captain Commander of Soul Society and the Gotei 13." Yamamoto-Genryusai said as he observed the white haired Captain. Hitsugaya didn't answer him. He thought about the request that the Captain Commander just asked him._

_"I know this is all very sudden but I made my choice." The old man said as he leaned back in his chair._

_"B-But Sir? Why me?" Hitsugaya asked, still not believing what he had just been asked._

_"I know your strength, it is not fully released yet. You can grow very powerful, Hitsugaya-Taicho... I can somewhat see my younger self in you and you have the potential to be a real leader. That is all what requires to be a Captain Commander. So... do you take my request or do you refuse it?" Yamamoto asked, looking at him._

_"I-I don't know really... I don't think I'm ready for it..." Hitsugaya answered honestly._

_"Believe me Hitsugaya Toushiro.. You are ready for it... Do you take my request?" Yamamoto asked again but this time in a more gentle tone. Hitsugaya looked at the ground, he let out a deep sigh and looked at the old man. His hands tighten as he spoke the words the old man wanted to hear._

_"Yes, Yamamoto-Genryusai I will humbly take your request."_

**--**

So he said, a week after the conversation the news was announced to the other Captains. A few were against it but the most found it that Hitsugaya had the right to get the position. A few of them had noticed a little change in the youngest Captain when he came back from Hueco Mundo, but they all really noticed the change when Yamamoto-Genryusai asked Hitsugaya to go true a secret and intense training with the Captain Commander himself, before he left his function to him. After the training whole Seireitei was informed of the news. Everybody was surprised and shocked. They knew that the powers of the white haired Captain was strong but they noticed it when the ceremony took officially place, his powers are now 5 times stronger then before the winter war. Everybody had come to see it. The new Captain Commander: Hitsugaya Toushiro.

It's been 5 months since the ceremony. Soul Society is slowly recovering. They took a lot of damage's when the Espadas sneaked in Soul Society and these 5 months were really busy for the Gotei 13 but especially for the Captain Commander. Since the King of Soul Society hasn't gave the permission to establish a new Central 46. So since then all the decisions where made by Hitsugaya-Genryusai himself and boy... what is he workaholic.

They all knew that the former Captain of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Toushiro was a boy that likes to finish his paperwork on time and that with no interruptions. But if you are a Captain Commander you have other things beside paperwork... So that means that you will be interrupted every half a minute by subordinates and messengers that will ask for your advice and your orders. Everybody knew that he was rather short tempered. He was most of the time very... grumpy and irritated. Did I also mention **very** stressed out.

Yep, you bet he is stressed out and his lieutenant wasn't helping him relax either. Matsumoto now Lieutenant of the 1st Division hadn't changed much at all. She is still trying to get out of her work by making excuses that she had to check how the other Divisions are doing and hiding sake bottle's in there new working office.

He asked himself, almost everyday why in Seireitei's name did he ever agreed to take this position. He sometimes cursed old Yamamoto for asking him. But he was also somewhat grateful that he was giving this position. It would keep him busy not to think about Hinamori.

She snuck out of Soul Society with the thought that Ichimaru Gin had brainwashed Aizen.

Aizen being the sneaky bastard somehow persuaded Hinamori to fight for him and told her that Soul Society was against him. Hinamori believed every word her Captain said. In the war Aizen had ordered Hinamori to fight against Hitsugaya. He couldn't fight her, he didn't wanted to fight her but he had no choice. He had to to.

He tried everything in his power to make Hinamori snap out of it but she wouldn't believe him. At one point Hitsugaya thought that she was blinded by some spell. But during their fight he noticed that she was blinded by something much worse then a spell. It was love.

He still could remember when he had no choice but to kill her.

_Tears running down his tanned cheeks as he held the body of his childhood friend close to his own. The only words she whispered when she was in his arms._

_"A-Aizen-T-Taicho... I-I love y-you... Forever_.._"_

_He could feel his blood boiling when he heard those words. Till the very end she was deceived by the bastard!! He saw Kurosaki coming up to him. He gently lied the body of Hinamori Momo down. Taking one last glance at her, before going to face Aizen and make him feel his wrath._

Hitsugaya sighed as he remembered that happening. He looked up at the night sky that was filled with stars and a pure white moon. He liked to take night walks, just to think a little and also a way to relax.

He didn't notice it but his feet had somehow brought him to the cemetery. He shivered slightly when he heard faint soft sobs from the distant. He fallowed the noise and hid behind a tree when he noticed that a female shinigami was kneeling down in front of a grave that had white lilies on top of it. Her face was buried in her hands. He could hear her voice trying to say a few words but because of her sobbing he could hardly understand her.

"K-kaien-dono,..." she softly says.

Hitsugaya knew he had heard that name before. He remembered Ukitake-san say that name. He was the former lieutenant of the 13th Division. Yeah, that was is it. He was killed by the little sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. He heard Ukitake-Taicho say something about that it wasn't her fault and all that. He looked closer at the girl and noticed that she was Kuchiki Rukia, the one that killed Shiba Kaien.

"I-Ichigo,..." Rukia softly mumbled along with a few other things but Hitsugaya couldn't hear it quite good. The Captain Commander suddenly realized when she said the name of the death orange haired shinigami. Hitsugaya knew that they were close. He couldn't help but remember the promise he'd made to Kurosaki. He looked up at the sky when he felt a small rain drop falling down on his tanned cheek. It was going to rain soon. He looked at Rukia, she was still mumbling a few words when the rain started pouring down, hard.

Hitsugaya was still looking at the girl. She was now completely soaked. Her wet black hair covering her eyes. Her tears mixing with the cold wet rain. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He knew what it is like to lose somebody close to your heart. He sighed as he walked in the pouring rain towards her.

"What are you doing here, kuchiki?" He asked in his cold voice. Rukia quickly jumped up on her feet and turned around. Violet meets Emerald.

"H-Hitsugaya-G-Genryusai!!" She said with a shaky voice. He was the one she least expected to be here. She just stared at him in shock as he simply gave her his usual cold look.

"You really want to get sick, if you like sitting in the cold rain." He said as he walked back to the tree he was standing a minute ago. Rukia blinked a couple of times. Her mind was racing like a mad man. 'Did he see me cry??', 'Had he heard what I said??', 'How long was he here??', 'He must think I am weak and pathetic!'

Hitsugaya leaned against the tree as he looked back at her. He was slowly getting annoyed, the girl was still standing there with a dumb look on her face.

"Are you coming or not?!" He growled in annoyance. She immediately snapped out of her daze and run over to the tree. She bowed a little before looking up at him.

"T-Thank you, Hitsugaya-Genryusai..." Rukia said softly while looking at him. He didn't said anything he just answered with a small 'Che' and looked up at the sky. Rukia quietly stood next to him as they both looked at the sky.

"Hitsugaya-Genryusai,... Can I ask u a question?" Rukia said now looking up at him. She had noticed that the last 5 months he had grown a lot. Not as tall as her brother but he was almost a head taller then her. Hitsugaya looked at her true the corner of his eyes before nodding a little.

"You were with Ichigo when he died, right?" Her fists tightened a little.

"Do you know what his last words were?... " Rukia asked as her eyes still watched Hitsugaya. He closed his eyes a little and looked straight a head of him.

"Kurosaki's last words are something between me and him." Hitsugaya said coldly. Rukia looked at the ground as her fists loosened up. She knew that she couldn't make him talk. He was fairly known that he did not like it when people were speaking against him. She looked straight a head of her. Her mind starting to wander somewhere els but then he spoke.

"He really cared for his friends." Hitsugaya said as he closed his eyes, hearing the rain drops falling down.

"Ah,... He really did." Rukia said in a very gentle voice that made Hitsugaya open one eye to look down at her.

"He always wanted to protect everybody... the fool" She said as her eyes soften and a gentle smile appeared on her small pink lips. Hitsugaya couldn't help but compare her to Hinamori. He looked down at the ground. The thought of Hinamori, he really missed her. Her smile, her laughter, their friendship.

"I know how you feel..." Rukia suddenly said. Hitsugaya looked at her. She looked back at him.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one... If you want to talk about it Hitsugaya-Genryusai then know that I'll be there if you ever have the need to... " Rukia said. Hitsugaya got the feeling that her eyes were right looking true his soul. He didn't say a word, he just kept looking at her. Rukia started to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze. The rain had stop by then.

"Uhm, Hitsugaya-Genr--"

"I don't have the need to talk to anyone" Hitsugaya said coldly as he walked away under the tree. Rukia watched him as he stopped with his back towards her.

"But I'll consider you offer..." Hitsugaya said as he disappeared in the dark night. Rukia couldn't help but smile a little.

Rukia looked at the cleared up sky before walking back to the Kuchiki Mansion. She had heard what he has been gone true from her Captain. He was the same as her and she was the same as him and Hitsugaya knows it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yosh! First chapter of my HitsuRuki story is up!! I hope you guys will like it it is my second story that I have wrote so far and sorry if my english isn't good it isn't my main language. I'm sorry if it isn't so long the next chapter will be longer!! D So tell me what you think of it!! Review please!!

Join the HitsuRuki Army!!


End file.
